Karaoke
by Prince Gohan
Summary: What happens when Bulma, Vegeta, 18, and Krillin drag Gohan to a Bar, where Gohan's Ex who he still cares for show's up and it's Karaoke night.


AN: this is my second Songfic, I was originally saving this idea for GH saga but it wouldn't stop bugging me so I still plan to have something in there like this but I want to get this out of the way, so here we go. For the group I'll put a (G) after Gohan, a (V) after Vegeta and a (K) after Krillin. And if it's multiple then it will have both letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-HP or any of the songs that I use.

"Talking"

"_Lyrics"_

Gohan sighed as he followed Bulma, Vegeta, 18, and Krillin into the club, he didn't really want to be there but they blackmailed him into going. So here he was single for all of three weeks and his supposed friends just wouldn't let him be alone. His sour mood changed as he sat with his friends and began listening to what they had been up to the last six months, he couldn't help but to laugh when he heard about trunks putting hair dye into Vegeta's shampoo bottle, making the prince a blond until the dye grows out. This led to a round of blond jokes at the "princes" expense. For three quarters of an hour Gohan forgot all about his recent break-up, but all good things must come to an end, and Gohan noticed his ex who he was still in love with walk by. Standing next to her was some red headed prick his arm wrapped possessively around Hermione's shoulder. Bulma and 18 were the first to notice Gohan's discomfort, and quickly looked for the reason their eyes both landing on Hermione and her date, and both let out slight gasps cause they knew that it must be painful for Gohan to see that but he tried not to show his discomfort. As Bulma was looking back towards the table she noticed a sign and with a quick smile she formulated a plan that she was sure would work.

"Hey Gohan guess what tonight is." Bulma said a slight point signaling 18 to look at the sign before she too had a large smile on her face.

"All you can eat?" Gohan asked trying and failing to mask the hope in his voice.

"No karaoke night, why don't you participate?" 18 answered a smile decorating her face as Gohan paled.

"No thanks I don't like to sing." Gohan stated

"Oh come on Gohan I know you can sing and maybe you should sing for somebody" at this Gohan's head shot up a slight frown on his face as his eyes drifted to Hermione.

"I'm ok Bulma just leave it ok." Everyone expect Bulma to be the next to talk but surprisingly it was Vegeta who spoke next.

"Women, take the machine and get us some drinks." At first Bulma glared at Vegeta but as she noticed the smirk on his face she gained own of her own as both her and 18 went to get drinks.

"So brat scared to sing, afraid a human weakling will make you sound bad is that it." Vegeta's smirk widened as he saw Gohan's glare showing that his pride had been hit.

"No I know I can out sing any of these fools doesn't mean I want to." As Krillin caught on he could only smirk.

"You know I think Vegeta's right, you know it ok to be scared Gohan, we won't tease you I mean come on not everyone can sing." At this Gohan's face seemed to glow with anger

"I'm not afraid." Gohan growled

"Then go sign up brat." Gohan stood and began to walk over towards the band a determined look on his face.

"I can't believe that worked. " Krillin laughed taking his drink from the girls who had just come back.

"So where's Gohan?" Bulma asked looking for the missing 19 year old.

"Signing up to sing" Gohan walked back just in time to hear Krillin ay that a devious grin on his face.

"So you sign up Gohan or did you chicken out." Krillin teased as he and Vegeta took a drink.

"No I'm up after this guy and we lead off the group sing." At this both Vegeta and Krillin froze their eye's locking on Gohan's snickering form.

"You didn't." Krillin asked as he looked at his friend.

"Oh yes I did, you me and Vegeta." At the startled looks on Vegeta and Krillin faces Bulma and 18 couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh that's going to be perfect." As Vegeta growled preparing to lung at Gohan a voice came over the loud speaker, letting everyone know that Gohan was up.

"Well gotta go." With that Gohan walked up to the stage a smile on his face as he told the band what song to play.

"Hi so few of you know me but I'd like to dedicate this song to a girl that means the world to me and I let her go, this is for you Hermione." With that Gohan started signaled the band to start, a guitar beginning the song, until Gohan voice came through.

"_I'm ten miles from town_

_And I just broke down_

_Spitting out smoke_

_On the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone _

_Just trying to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong_

_But you already know_

_Believe I won't stop for nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'"_

Everyone seemed to be hanging off every word as Gohan let his emotions seep into his song.

"_All that I'm after _

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_And I think that all _

_That still matters is love and the laughter_

_After the life we've been through_

'_cause I know there's no life after you_"

Everyone was on their feet now watching this young man pour his heart out to a girl that may or may not still care for him but everyone prayed she still wanted him.

"_The last time we talked  
The night that I walked  
Burns like a light  
In the back of my mind  
I must've been high  
To say you and I  
Weren't meant to be  
An' just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you  
You know, I will die here without you_"

It was at this point that Gohan began to walk down the step's mic still in hand and towards Hermione his wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"_All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
And I think that  
All that still matters is the love and the laughter  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_"

As Gohan reached Hermione and took her hand looking into her eyes.

"_You and I, right or wrong  
There's no other one  
After this time spent on  
Time to believe  
That around inside a piece so blinded  
Thinkin' all about the times  
I must've been out of my mind  
So I wonder if I can tell you_"

Gohan knew the song was almost over so with a gentle kiss to her hand he let go and began to walk back up onto the stage.

"_All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
And now God knows what I'd do, yeah_

All that I'm after  
Is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
And I think that  
All that still matters is the love and the laughter  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
I know there's no life after you

You know there's no life after you  
You know there's no life after you  
You know there's no life after you  
No, no life after you  
Yeah"

With the final line's sung Gohan replaced the mic and walked back to his table to lost in his thought's to notice Hermione trying to reach him only to be stopped by Bulma and 18.

"if you care about him you'll get up there and show him the same way he showed you." With that said Hermione ran over to the sign up hastily putting her name down.

Hermione jumped onto the stage right after her name was called.

"um hi my name's Hermione and this song is to a man who means the world to me. Gohan this is for you."

With that the song began with a guitar playing as Hermione's voice drifted through the mic. Flowing towards the stunned demi-saiyan.

"_If I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Gohan's astonished face.

"_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_."

Gohan began his way towards the stage, never noticing the smiles on all his friend's faces; even the usually glaring face of Vegeta had a smile on it.

"_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"

By this point Gohan had almost reached the stage pushing past the lusting idiots in front of him promising pain to all of them after he reached his mate. Gohan didn't even realize that he thought of Hermione that way yet. As he reached the stage Hermione smiled down to him.

"_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"

Gohan realized that he probably had a stupid grin on his face but it didn't matter to him what mattered was that Hermione cared for him.

"_Oh Oh like this_

Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh like this"

As the song finished Hermione set the mic onto its stand before rushing into Gohan's open arms where they shared a tender loving kiss. They only broke apart for air, walking towards the table hand in hand.

"good going bro." Krillin exclaimed a smile on his face.

"about time you got a mate brat." Gohan and Hermione both blushed at Vegeta, causing everyone else to begin laughing at their embracement. But it wouldn't last long as the announcer stated that the group singing was about to begin and calling Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta to the stage. As the three men walk onto the stage they tried their best to show pride but that wouldn't erase the light blush on all of their faces. With a grin Vegeta stripped his over shirt leaving him in nothing but a white sleeveless shirt, Gohan soon followed with nothing but his black sleeveless training shirt, Krillin was the last as he had a deep blue training shirt on. Their smirks just grew at the whistles that this got them.

"ok hey everybody um this song is for our girls so I here we go." With that said the band began the song the piano starting it off. Gohan was the first to begin singing.

"_when it's love you give_" (G)

"_I'll be your man of good faith_" (V)

"_then in love you live_" (G)

"_I'll make a stand I won't break_" (V)

"_I'll be the rock you can build on, _

_Be there when you're old,_

_To have and to hold_" (G, V)

As they sang Hermione, Bulma and 18's jaws dropped never expecting their voices to combine so well, they watched as Krillin stepped up.

"_when there's love inside_" (K)

"_I swear I'll always be strong_" (G)

"_Then there's a reason why_" (K)

"_I'll prove to you we belong_" (G)

"_I'll be the wall that protects you,_

_From the wind and the rain,_

_From the hurt and the pain." _(G, K)

"_YA!_" (K)

"_hey_" (G)

All the girls' jaws dropped as they saw smiles on the boy's faces not smirks but genuine smiles.

"_Let's make it all for one  
and all for love.  
Let the one you hold  
be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one  
it's one for all.  
When there's someone  
that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one  
and all for love.__" _(G, V, K)

The guys felt great to be belting this song out, even though they'd never admit it if you asked them they wore having a great time singing.

"_when it's love you make._" (K)

"_I'll be the fire in your night_" (V)

"_then its love you take_" (K)

"_I will defend, I will fight_" (V)

"_I'll be there when you need me_

_When honors at stake_

_This vow I will make"_ (G, V, K)

Everyone was once again on their feet some wore even dancing as the three sang, but Bulma, Hermione, and 18 weren't stunned any more but the love they felt for their companions was great even Hermione who had just recently hooked back up with Gohan didn't plan to ever let him go again. But they noticed a group of women surrounding the guys feet all with lust written on their faces and at this the three women stood up and began the walk over to the stage grinning as they planned to show those bitches that the men were theirs.

"_Let's make it all for one  
and all for love.  
Let the one you hold  
be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one  
it's one for all.  
When there's someone  
that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one  
and all for love_" (G, V, K)

The guys noticed the girls march towards the stage and they couldn't help but smile as they say the jealousy on the girl's faces.

"_Don't lay our love to rest_

_Cause we can stand up to your test _

_We got everything and more" _(G, V, K)

"_than we had planned" (G)  
"more than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands_." (G, V, K)

As the girls reached the stage they ripped their boyfriend/husbands discarded shirts from the hands of the insane groupies. Starting up at their men with pride and love. As a guitar solo began all three men smiling at the girls.

"_now it's all for one,_

_And all for love_

_Let the one you hold  
be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one  
it's one for all.  
When there's someone  
that should know  
then just let your feelings show" _(G, V, K)

"_When there's someone that you want,_

_When there's someone that you need" _(K)

"_Let's make it all,_

_All for one _

_And all for love." _(G, V, K)

The screams from the crowd seemed deafening as the three men walked into their love's arms being complimented on their singing the whole way back to their table and throughout the rest of the time they were their until they finally left three happy couples heading back to their homes, still talking of the happy times they had and how surprised the girls were that the guys could sing like that. What the girls didn't know was that the guy's had already set it up so that they would be the clubs band every Saturday and Sunday night. But the guy's also knew that the girls didn't need to know everything, yet.

So that's it I hope you liked the story. I know that most of the Characters weren't like they'd be in the show but I liked the idea. So Review please it would make me very happy. 


End file.
